


Attention

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. How to Get His Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/gifts).



Ship: Alpha!Kurt/Omega!Puck

Warnings: Fluuuuuuff. So much fluff.

This wasn't working. Puck had done everything! He had finished his neighbor’s laundry by changing it to the dry cycle in the apartment laundry room. He had been chastised for drying a sweater…. how else do you dry things but in a dryer?

Then he tried to take out the trash for his Alpha neighbor. Who started shrieking he was putting the recycling in the trash. Puck huffed…. it was trash! How was he supposed tot know the Alpha had a color coding system. 

And finally he tried to reserve the Alpha’s favorite parking spot by putting his motorcycle in the space so no one would get it….. but he forgot and the Alpha cussed his way up the stairs damning all two-wheeled death machines and their hair-disaster owners. 

Puck was about ready to give up on the pretty Alpha. And then his motorcycle gave a sickening lurch. Oh no… no no baby come on! He couldn’t lose his bike. There was no way he was going to be able to afford another one and buy the suppressants for his heat in three days. He kicked his bike, growling deep in his throat as he raged. 

"It’s not fucking fair! I go a good job but they are gunna fire me for because that Beta asshole hates me and I can never get a fucking Alpha to take care of me and I can’t even do shit right so just! FUCK!" His hand impacted the wall.

"Sounds like you have a transmission issue." The pretty Alpha, lithe and long and hard eyes that were so in control got out of the car beside him. "Let me take a look."

Puck backed away, standing in awe of the man who had mot paid any attention now swooping in to take care of his baby. Puck bristled. “I can take care of myself!”

"I’m sure you can, my father was a mechanic. I have experience." The Alpha’s voice was smooth melody soothing over his bristled nerves.   
"You need a new one. Do you need a ride somewhere? I’m off work."

"I gotta get to my job."

"Hop in. I’m Kurt by the way. And an Alpha, before you ask."

"I know. I’m Puck." Puck frowned at how fast the assumption came. "I’m been trying to get you to notice me for weeks."

"Notice you? Whatever for?"

"I’m… I’m a fucking omega okay? And you’re hot and… whatever. We could try it out and I was trying to help."

Kurt giggled, his hand covering his mouth as he drove Puck toward his job. “Is that what you were doing? I thought you were just a bully Alpha who was trying to make be leave the apartment not an omega trying to tend to me…. I really don’t need that sort of thing. I clean my own apartment, do my own laundry.”

"Fix your own car. Doesn't would you need anything from me." Puck was not pouting. He was brooding.  
"I might, if you stopped showing me what you think I want and start showing me you."

Kurt pulled up to the sex shop Puck worked stock room for. “Tomorrow, 7pm, diner at my apartment.”  
"Sure."

As Kurt pulled away Puck shouted in delight and wiggled. Hell yes, pretty Alpha was going to date him…..   
What would he wear…. SHIT.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a wonderful smell from the pretty Alpha's apartment. Puck had been hit with it the moment he turned off his bike: beef, vegetables and all sorts of wonderful spices. He had work this morning and now that he was showering in preparation for the big date. He looked at the hair that had accumulated around his stomach and crotch. He should shave them, hopefully there would be more than just diner tonight and all the omegas on T.V. were smooth and clean. He should shave... but he hated shaving it made him look so young. Like he was some pre-pubescent omega. Like one who needed to give it up for a few small bucks. 

 

Puck placed his head against the tile wall. He did not need these memories. Not when he had a pretty, sweet, sexy Alpha inviting him to diner. He wanted to be focused on now, on finally catching a little break!

 

Puck rinsed himself off, his natural hair remaining. If Kurt didn't like it he would consider shaving it. Not until then.

 

~~~~

 

Kurt took a sip of his stew, perfect. Everything was going along just fine. He looked at the clock. He had heard the roar of Puck's bike about 30 minutes ago and their date wasn't for another 30, but Puck could come up early. Not everyone coifed for multiple hours. Kurt leaned over to check himself in the hall mirror. Still perfect. He had a very light concieler to even out his skin tone and a faint shadowing to make his eyes pop. We wanted this night so go perfectly. He needed it to go perfectly, in fact, it had to.

 

Kurt set his table with a subtle blue and white lace cloth with his white stoneware. There was a loaf of bread with soft butter schmear in the center. He was providing the perfect little cosy enviornment for an omega to feel cheristed and safe. That really was what he wanted, to cherish and love someone, omega, beta or otherwise. 

 

Unfortunately those didn't seem to be the valued aspects of an Alpha. Hre couldn't stop his memories of failed romance and trying to change himself to fit with his first love. Everyone said that two Alphas would never work witout an omega third. Too much agression, too similar instincts. It was a recipe for disaster. They were right, but Kurt was sure that since he was not a typical Alpha, it would all work out. How wrong he was. 

 

But this was not now. Puck was an omega, naturally submissive, not going to attempt to make Kurt into something he wasn't or make him submit and give up peices to fit togeter. 

 

The door bell rang.


End file.
